


All This Day Means is Chocolate Sales Tomorrow...

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Chocolate, Cliche, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel (Supernatural), Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: Just some shameless fluff at a Chocolate Shop. I won’t apologize.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	All This Day Means is Chocolate Sales Tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchesterlovr0508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/gifts).



“Fuck Valentine’s day.” There, he said it… and it felt damn good too.

“How dare you?” Gabriel held a hand to his heart, deeply offended.

“Isn’t it crazy that our sales _triple_ this week?” Castiel asked. “Where are all these people the rest of the year? Do their partners only enjoy chocolate one day a year?

Gabriel rolled his eyes, he knew Cas was just bitter after his break up right before Thanksgiving. “Our sales more than triple baby bro, which makes this the best day of the year. Cha ching!” He makes a weird hand gesture before switching the closed sign to open.

“Annnd here it goes.” Castiel whispered, just before all of the last minute boyfriends made their way inside.

Gabe was right, they made a shit ton of money on this forsaken holiday. But they had to put a lot on sale tomorrow as well.

**********

A few hours later, the hottest man in the world entered the shop. He looked familiar, I mean of course Castiel would _remember_ that face. He just couldn’t place when or where he saw him before… probably here.

He was buying a box shaped like a heart and made Cas pick all his favorite chocolates to fill it up. “I doubt your _girlfriend_ and I have all the same favorites. Are you sure you don’t want to pick some?”

“Nah. What makes you think it’s a girlfriend?” He flashed an award winning smile that made Cas blush.

“Well, that is why most of these people are here, I’m sorry for assuming your partner's gender.” Cas weighed the box and then went to add a couple more pieces.

“Sex.” The man said and Cas tripped, nearly spilling the chocolate.

“What?”

He was full on grinning now, “You mean you assumed my partner’s _sex_. Not gender. Gotta be politically correct right?”

“Oh. Um yes, apologies.” Cas began working the bow on the box, still blushing.

“So, where’s _your_ partner taking you today?” He asked nonchalantly.

“I don’t celebrate Valentines Day.” Cas almost left it at that but for some reason he kept going, “I don’t have a partner to celebrate it with, but if I did, I work in a chocolate shop which means I work at _least_ twelve hours on this day, there’s not really time anyway.” Cas rang the man up and he paid in cash.

“Well, I hope your night looks up.” The handsome man nodded and left, leaving Castiel to get back to helping the seven other men standing in line that he completely forgot about.

About an hour later, that green eyed mystery returned. This time, making Cas pick between the chocolate rose or a real rose. “This is your job, right?” He was grinning again.

“No, how is it my job to know what your… _partner_ likes. I prefer chocolate flowers but I’m also allergic. Most of the world prefers real flowers but again, I have absolutely no knowledge of the type of person you are shopping for.”

“Alright I’ll get that chocolate rose thing and see how it goes.” He paid again and Cas called him back before he reached the door.

“Are you sure you have everything?” He said with a smirk.

“Nah. Not at all.” He laughed, “Name’s Dean, you? What’s…” He squinted at Cas’ nametag. “Cas short for?”

“Castiel.”

“Casti... that’s a mouthful. I’ll call you, Cas.” He winked and turned to leave.

“Yes, _it_ is.” Cas turned away to help the next customer, hoping Dean got his joke.

He did. And it was his turn to blush.

The third time Dean came in was just ridiculous. He wanted to know Cas’ favorite animal. To which he chose bees and then had to explain _why_ he chose bees and Dean just stared at him like he was saying the most interesting thing in the world.

And the last time he asked about a card.

It was almost 9pm at this point and Cas was about to finally close up but Dean’s visits ended up being the highlight of his day. “Back again? What now? My favorite restaurant?” He said with a grin.

“Nope. Just a couple last minute questions. Do people actually like cards?” He asked, leaning against the counter like he was home.

“I don’t think so. I think people just want to feel special but really don’t want to have to _deal_ with the cards after the fact. I think you bought them enough to make them feel special.” Cas walked over to the door and flipped the sign to closed as Gabriel came out from the back with a knowing smile.

“Hello, you must be the guy keeping my baby bro company all day.” Gabe shook his hand. “I’m Gabe and I’m leaving, enjoy.” He walked out the door without another glance.

Castiel shook his head, “My brother is weird. Sorry. I think you need to at _least_ show me this date I basically planned a Valentines day for.” He smiled and walked back behind the counter to hang up his apron.

“You wanna see him?” Dean looked really excited to show this guy off and his smile was infectious.

“Here, I’ll be right back.” Dean handed Cas his cellphone and walked out the door.

Cas looked down and was _completely_ confused. Dean had the camera open, facing forward.

When he walked back in, Cas looked up to tell him there wasn’t a photo there but froze. Dean walked back in carrying the box of chocolates Cas customized, the chocolate rose, and the cutest stuffed bee Castiel had ever seen.

“I…” Cas stared, not sure what to say.

“Will _you_ be my Valentine, Castiel? I think I got all the things you like. Even have a fresh pizza for us to eat under the stars because you mentioned you’d prefer that over any five star restaurant. I know you like classic rock because I questioned your brother when I saw you for the first time last week and I know you’d prefer a $4 stuffed bee than a gold necklace any day. On top of all that, I know I’m crazy about you from the small amount of time we’ve spent together but I’d still like to spend more time with you to test that theory. So, will ya?”

Cas walked around the counter and looked at all the small tokens of affection Dean had got him and set them all aside with a smile. “I’m speechless. Do you mind cold pizza?”

Dean looked adorably confused, “Of course not. Pizza is pizza.”

So, Cas kissed him. Slow and experimental before it quickly became heated. Castiel hadn’t gotten laid in about three months and Dean was definitely about to end that drought.

Right here in the chocolate shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! ❤️


End file.
